


The last time around

by killerweasel



Series: All stripped down [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot discovers nothing is simple when it comes to vampires, lawyers, and matters of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last time around

Title: The last time around  
Fandom: Leverage/Angel  
Characters: Eliot Spencer/Lindsey McDonald  
Word Count: 974  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU set preseries to _Leverage_ , after _Buffy's Wild at Heart_ , and after _Angel's To Shashu in L.A._.

“Are you all right, Eliot?” We both knew it was a silly question because my entire shirt was soaked in blood, but it was nice of him to ask anyway.

“Just fucking peachy.” I tried to get up and my legs decided they didn’t want to co-operate. Lindsey managed to grab me before my face could slam into the floor. Everything swirled in and out of focus until I thought I was going to be sick. Being sick wasn’t an option right now. We had to leave. We had to get as far from this place as we could before they sent more guys to see what happened to the ones currently unconscious or dead scattered in the warehouse.

“Come on, we’ve got to go.” His fingers slipped in my blood and the next time he grabbed me, his hand closed on an open wound. I made a half-strangled noise as the darkness finally managed to pull me down.

\---

Everything hurt like hell when I woke up. Something sharp jabbed me in the chest as I started to move and Lindsey’s face came into view. “If you don’t want a very nasty scar, you’re going to need to hold very still, Eliot. I’m almost finished stitching you up.”

With a sigh, I sank back on the mattress. “Where are we?”

“A safe house I set up when I was still on the run from Wolfram and Hart. It’s damn near impossible for anyone to track you here. Place is fully warded with magic and blood.” He shot me a grin before going back to his work. “Just out of curiosity, if I hadn’t been in the area, who were you going to call?”

“There’s a guy who owes me a favor.”

“You want to tell me what the hell happened back there?” I flinched as the needle slid a little deeper into my flesh. “Sorry. Two more and I’ll be done.”

“The guys you saw were from three rival families that have been fighting so long no one knows the reason why any more. It’s been a bad year, heavy casualties on all sides, and the heads of the families decided to call a meeting. It didn’t take long for the bickering and bitching to start. One thing led to another and words were followed by fists followed by guns and anything else anyone could get their hands on.” I’d watched a guy crush someone’s skull in with a statue of a dog.

“That doesn’t explain why you were there.” He sat back, wiping his fingers on a cloth. I noticed he wasn’t wearing his fake hand. Lindsey’s eyes followed my gaze and he chuckled. “I don’t bother with that any more. Thing always rubbed my skin raw anyway.”

“I was working on a big score. Got myself hired as a bodyguard for one of the families so I could get my hands on a piece of art worth a small fortune.” The plan was now officially shot to shit. “What have you been up to?”

“Other than saving your ass?” I flipped him off. “Used some of the money I had saved to buy back the property where I grew up. I tore down the old house, too many bad memories, and friends of mine are almost finished purring up a new one. And I’ve been taking care of the cemetery behind it. My sisters are buried there, not to mention a slew of other relatives.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re on this side of the country though.” Exhaustion was beginning to creep back in and I was having a very hard time keeping my eyes open.

“I was here for this.” Lindsey got up and walked over to the closet. He pulled a battered guitar case out. “Haven’t been able to play since that jackass cut off my hand, but it was a gift from my granddaddy and I want it with me.”

Lindsey set it on the bed next to me and opened the case. I stretched my fingers out, sliding them along the strings. “Wish I could hear you play something.”

“Me too.” He closed the case back up, setting it on the floor. Then he joined me on the bed, kicking his boots off. “You should rest. You lost a lot of blood tonight.”

I murmured something as I started to drift off. Lindsey’s head came to rest on my unwounded shoulder and his fingers skimmed over my skin, be careful to avoid bruises, cuts, and stitches. “You remember what we did the night we got out of Los Angeles, Eliot?”

Of course I did. We’d pulled over on some random dirt road after driving for five hours straight to stretch our legs. Lindsey hadn’t wanted to stop at all; telling me Wolfram and Hart would hunt him down and kill him as a warning to their employees about walking out on a contract. I’d argued that if we didn’t take a break we’d end up in a ditch or worse from exhaustion. Lindsey pushed me, I pushed him back and we ended up rolling around in the grass, exchanging punches.

Lindsey rolled us over so he was on top. Then he leaned in and kissed me. It took me by surprise, which is something that rarely happened. I soon found myself kissing him back with my hand tangled in his hair. We didn’t pull away until my lungs were screaming for oxygen. There wasn’t anything else quite like having someone jerk you off in the grass under the light of a full moon.

“Yeah.” A tiny smile crossed my lips. “Think about it all the time.”

“Gonna let you heal up a little and then pick up where we left off.” Lindsey’s fingers dipped lower, brushing against the soft skin just below my navel.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
